


Punishments

by Hyungwons



Series: Bottom!Wonho Bingo [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dry Orgasm, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, save me now, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: Hyungwon just couldn't let Hoseok get away with disobeying him.





	

His breath was caught in his throat and his voice was weak. Eyes just barely rolling back into his head; lips parted, dried and cracked with each breath he tried to draw; drool pooling up and dripping out the corner of his mouth. He didn’t care about any of it when the world began to spin instead, pulling him away from everything.

Hoseok's hands were tied up above his head, the knot of the rope done so well and a strong hand holding his wrists down to the couch for good measure so he could barely squirm.

"You're so good, baby," the voice called from on top of him, calm, deep, losing its edge. Hoseok peeked his eyes up at Hyungwon. The deep stare, the smirk, the sweat on his forehead, the teeth on his lip, the slightly wet fringe he practically glared at Hoseok from behind; it was all so dark and intimidating, and so fucking beautiful. So beautiful and perfect and tipped Hoseok over that same edge.

He would've came. He would've spilled all over Hyungwon and himself. His scream probably would've echoed through the dorm and woke everyone up, but instead a silent scream, barely more than a short whimper cut off by the tension, ripped from his throat as the dry orgasm hit him harder than ever. His vision blurred with spots of white, his eyes rolling back, and his back arching deeply against the cushion. That was his second orgasm already, both dry, both lacking, and both causing him to have to fight the voice in his head that wanted to scream at Hyungwon for delaying it all that time.

Still, Hyungwon kept going. His thrusts kept up, rhythmic, rough, deep. One hand pinning Hoseok's tied wrists to the seat, the other holding Hoseok's leg over his shoulder to give him the perfect angle. Every thrust aimed perfectly, hard, constantly hitting Hoseok's sweet spot almost dead on all times. Hyungwon looked to be on the edge himself, too, and Hoseok couldn't want to see him come undone.

If it wasn't for the cock ring wrapped around the base of Hoseok's length (one he didn't have much say in after Hyungwon slipped it on after tying his hands) he would've been able to cum by then, been resting instead of begging or biting his lip to stop any embarrassingly loud moans that would wake the others. So far it had been working too, at least.

"H-- D-Daddy...! Please!" He didn't care at that point -- it all felt too good, too perfect and amazing and part of him didn't want Hyungwon to stop but at the same time he didn't know how much more he'd be able to handle. "Please I-I can't..."

Hoseok's dick throbbed almost painfully and he began to fight against Hyungwon's hold, the urge to get himself off becoming too much to ignore at that point. Hyungwon's hold was too strong, he had too much strength still compared to Hoseok who had been weakened down to nothing more than a mess. Just how Hyungwon liked it, too. Hyungwon liked the moments when he had an advantage over Hoseok, when Hoseok was weak and breathless and Hyungwon managed to have more strength than him.

Hoseok was a writhing mess, moaning underneath him and either a hand thrown over his mouth or his lip pulled between his teeth to keep himself quiet. He liked Hoseok all weak to what he does, looking at him with such lust and a stare that practically begged for him to wreck him..

"This is what happens when you disobey," Hyungwon breathed out. He leaned close, letting his breath ghost along Hoseok's skin. "Daddy told you not to touch yourself without permission, didn't he?"

"I-I thought you were-- that you were a-asleep..."

Hyungwon pushed in hard, burying himself inside of Hoseok and making sure his punishment stuck, that Hoseok would learn his lesson. His grip on Hoseok's wrists tightened as his body shuddered in waves of pleasure. Still, he collected himself long enough to lean down, run his tongue over Hoseok's lips and place a kiss at the corner of his mouth, leaving a trail of light kisses down to his jaw.

His thrusts were finally beginning to falter as Hoseok tightened around him, squeezing his dick and each movement becoming that much more unbearable. Hyungwon was at his limit.

Pulling out suddenly with a groan to top it off and a heavy sigh, he pushed Hoseok’s leg off of him and released his wrists. "Suck," he growled, a little more than just desperate himself, and stood up on his knees. To his disapproval, Hoseok was slow, tortuously _slow_ , and Hyungwon didn't like it. Hoseok was trying to catch his breath, trying to collect himself enough to even move, and Hyungwon waited. He didn’t touch him, he just watched, waiting, anticipating, and arching. He was impatient, Hyungwon was very impatient all the time, but he always made sure Hoseok was okay no matter how rough he got with him ( _especially_ wth how rough he gets with him) >.

It was like suddenly all sensations slowed down, gave them a moment to regain their composure, but Hoseok needed something. He didn't want nor need a break, he needed the damn ring off so the aching throbs could end.

Finally, Hoseok stood up, hands still tied, and eased himself in front of Hyungwon. A finger on his chin, lifting his head up and all he saw were dark eyes staring down at him, Hyungwon's brown hair a mess and his lips bruised from bites. Oddly enough, the sight looked cute to Hoseok. That all stopped when the hand ghosted over his cheek, almost delicately, until his slender fingers tangled in his hair, tugging on the locks and guiding his head over to his cock.

Hoseok didn't waste another second, opening his mouth for Hyungwon to push himself inside, throwing his head back the instant Hoseok smoothed his tongue over the head and sucked.

It didn't take long, Hoseok knowing all the right ways to break Hyungwon as well, and when Hyungwon reached his limit at last he had Hoseok's name on his moan broken by yet another bite of his lip.

The sound was perfect, music to Hoseok's ears even when it was broken off into mere muffled whines.

Hyungwon fell back, catching himself on his wrists as he caught his breath, trying to ride it out. First, however, he peeled the ring off of Hoseok and dropped it on the couch, making a mental note to not forget about it later. He was tired, exhausted, could barely keep his eyes open and his breaths even, but he wrapped his fingers around Hoseok's dick, fitting them perfectly and firmly.

He didn't wait, didn't give Hoseok a chance to ease into it first, just going straight into rough, fast pumps and eliciting a sharp whine from Hoseok. He heard his name roll off of Hoseok's lips, a desperate plea either to slow down or speed up more, both of which Hyungwon ignored entirely as he felt Hoseok throb in his hand.

Hoseok barely lasted a few seconds, his release finally coursing through him and his expression twisting in pleasure, cum dirtying Hyungwon's hand. He covered his mouth the whole time, both hands thrown over it to ensure no sound came out but a muffled scream that had been sitting in his throat for so long. He let himself drop backwards, his head on the cushion and his hands thrown over his face.

Hyungwon crawled over to him, straddling his lap and licked his hand clean before he pulled Hoseok's hands away from his face. Hoseok was in too much of a weak state to even stop him if he wanted to. He was a mess, his throat dry from taking in so much to catch his breath again, but Hyungwon smiled down at him.

"Will you be good now, Wonho?" Hyungwon whispered, his voice suddenly gentle and sweet, the sadistic glare in his eyes not at all in sight, not even a flicker of it left, and the smirk was replaced with such a calm smile (though lips still bruised and red).

"Yes, Daddy," Hoseok was slow, his voice quiet and broken and tears in his eyes. It was all too good, and Hyungwon was being so careful with him, making sure he was okay. The younger brought a hand to Hoseok’s face, rubbing a thumb over his flushed cheeks and placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"You're mine," Hyungwon whispered, a chuckle to his words as he pressed their foreheads together. "All mine and cute. So, so cute." His praises were everything Hoseok needed. "You rest up now and don't wake up anyone, please. I'll be right with you, let me just clean up first."

Before Hyungwon could leave, Hoseok made sure to steal one last kiss. And later when Hyungwon crept in their shared bedroom and over to Hoseok to leave one more kiss on his forehead, make sure he was comfortable and fast asleep and warm, Hoseok didn’t waste a second in pulling Hyungwon down on his bed with him. He would throw the blankets over them both, Hyungwon giggling behind his hand and Hoseok telling him to be quiet whilst giggling himself, too. And Hyunwoo would shift in his sleep, almost waking up from the noise, and Hyungwon and Hoseok would laugh more, muffled underneath the blanket and behind their hands.

They would fall asleep like that, pressed together, Hoseok’s forehead against Hyungwon’s chest and their arms around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I never wanted to write this  
> Why did I have to write this
> 
> Part 3 for my 36 hyungwonho fics challenge (help me god) and this one is for the Daddy Kink prompt square for the bottom!Wonho bingo  
> thank you i hope you liked it i need to go set myself on fire now


End file.
